Sister of protection
by little pupcake
Summary: Mikan is now 14 years old after leaving the Alice Academy two years ago. Now her new little sister is being forced into the academy. A new evil awaits so what will Mikan do? first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: By the way, I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice.**

It had been almost two years since Mikan left the Alice academy and started to regain her memories. A year before, her grandfather had died and she was left alone. By law, she was suggested to go move to a different home but she didn't leave. Instead of forcing her, they asked Mikan if they could build an orphanage in her house. She accepted, but then everything took a turn for the worst. From then on, time had repeated itself, new alices were born, and Mikan had to protect one most important person.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Mikan, its time to go."

_"Oh, ok." I looks at all my friends, "Even though I don't remember you guys, I'm sure that we were great friends. I'll visit, if I remember, ok?" I walk towards the limo and get in. That's the last time I saw them._

_Flashback end_

I quickly open my hazel eyes and sit up quickly. Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, age 14. I live and work in an orphanage with my aunt Maria. But that's not all I do, ever since my memories and stealing alice came back, some people that have alices pay me to steal it or get rid of it. Because of everything that has happened and my other new alices that I have obtained, I had to quit school. But it's not that bad. This was I can look after the orphans especially…

"Nee-chan! Lets go, it's time for breakfast." Said a small girl with blue eyes and amber hair running into Mikan's room.

"Ok, you go ahead first, you can even have the strawberry muffin today."

"Really!?" she screeched.

"Yes Haru, now go before I beat you to it." She nodded and ran out of her room.

Haru Sakura. The little girl that I adopted as my little sister. She also has an alice, but it reduces her life, so she really needs me. Today's her birthday and I'm planning on giving her some ribbons for her hair. I grab a hair tie and tied my waist long hair into a ponytail, then grabs the box with Haru's present in it and run to the kitchen.

"Haru, so it looks like you beat me at the muffin huh? Here, Happy Birthday!" I give her the box and she starts to rip it apart!

"Huh, your giving me your favorite ribbons? But they're precious to you." Haru says.

"Its alright, I'll just buy new ones, come here." She comes to me and I put her hair in pigtails. "There, you look so kawaii!" She smiles at me. "Oh, you haven't taken your medicine yet have you? Go get it from your room."

"OK!" she says as she runs to her room.

'ding ding ding'

"Don't worry Aunt Maria, I got it." I walk towards the door and open it. "Hello?"

"Hello, we are the Fuukitai. We here that a child here has an alice."

**Wee, wee I love to spin. Random, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delay. Excuse my grammar and spelling and read!**

* * *

'I open the door and there stood two men, "Hello, we are the Fuukitai from the Alice Academy. We hear that a child here obtains an alice.'

They're here. I would have never imagined that I would see them again.

"May we come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say quickly closing the door a bit.

"Mi, who's at the door?" My aunt Maria suddenly interferes and swings the door open, "Oh, what nice looking men, come in!" she says. As for me, I quickly run over to the kids.

"Ok kids, we need a head count. Is everyone here?" I ask.

"Haru, she's not here." Says a little girl.

"Is she in her room?"

"We just saw her a few minutes ago leaving her room."

"Ok then, lets play a game. Who ever finds Haru first gets candy, Ok?" Soon everyone was running around the house looking for her. I go to the living room to see if they have left, and they have.

"Maria, do you know where Haru is?" I ask her.

"Oh, those nice men offered to take her to the Alice Academy to improve her alice. I thought you wouldn't mind and I think it was for the best, I mean we have a lot of little ones around and poor little Haru keeps coughing up blood."

"Onee- chan, we found Haru! She's getting into that limo with the two weird men!" They all yelled looking out the window.

"Maria, I'm going after Haru!" I say grabbing my bag running out the door. Right now I'm thinking: Why now, it's happening again, not again! I finally catch up to the limo and the first thing I noticed, it's that we're right in front of the Alice Gates! I see Haru stepping out of the limo and I quickly run to her, she was coughing up blood!

"Haru, did you use your alice yet?" I ask her.

"Onee- chan!" She hugged me really tight. "No, not yet." She says crying.

"Good, you haven't taken your medicine yet so come, do you still have the stone?"

"No, I dropped it when they took me." I look at them, standing in front of me.

"Its alright, I'll give you some of my life span." I put my hand over her fore head, I started to glow a pink, as it transferred to Haru she started to glow a blue and stopped.

"There, all beter." I smile at her. Then I hear an almost familiar voice, and when I turned I saw a guy with blonde hair dressed in girl clothes! Now I remember, it was Narumi sensei. He turns to us and sees Haru.

"You must be our new student!" He says, then looks at me, and for some reason I flinch, "Hm, who are you? I thought we were only getting one new student?" It's hard to believe he doesn't recognize me. If I told him who I really was and they found out that my alices have returned, I'm sure that everyone would be in jeopardy.

"Oh um, I'm Sayo Azumi, sister of Haru Sakura."

"Are you also an alice?" Narumi sensei asks me. I look at Haru and how scared she looks going into the academy alone.

"I am an alice." I say.

"Then you are also welcome at the Alice Acedemy!"

**At the dormitories**

"Here is your room. Since your sisters, I hope you don't mind sharing?" We both walk into a cozy room with two beds in it. I say thank you to Takashi, the robot. Narumi says that they will have our stuff delivered from home, so we are now in the academy uniforms. She's wearing the elementary-age uniform, like the one I used to wear when I was here. I'm wearing the middle schools department uniform, sort of like Nobara- chan's. I remembered that I grabbed my bag full of stolen alice stones before this all happened. I take two alice stones that contains the rabbit predisposition, a useless alice that we can both use. I insert one of the stones into her body.

"Haru, can you use this alice in the academy instead of your own. It will be best if you do ok?" She nodes at me. "Great! It's time for class now, lets go!"

**Inside middle school division class 2-A**

"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself." I look at the class and see very familiar faces: Permy, Ruka-pyon, Anna, Nonoko, Inchou, and so on.

"I'm Sayo Azumi. Please take care of me." I bow, and when I look up. Everyone's faces looked shocked, and they keep mumbling on how I look just like 'Mikan' who is really me. Although, right before class, I put on some blue contact lenses just in case.

"Are there any questions for Sayo-chan? Permy."

"What is your alice and star rank?" She asked.

"Um, Rabbit Predisposition. Single star." I say.

"Show us!" The class yelled. I had no choice but to show them my fake alice. I suddenly grow a cottontail and rabbit ears, and I can jump really high.

"Alright Sayo-chan, your partner is Natsume but he seems to be not here so, today you can be partners with Ruka-kun!" Ruka-pyon! "Ruka, can you show Sayo around school?" Narumi sensei asked. I look at Ruka and it seems like he's blushing.

"Um, ok." He answers. Then I look at Permy who seams like she always gets jealous over things like this, considering she's in a hellish mood right now.

**After class**

"Where do we go first?" I cheerfully ask.

"Well, let me show you the how the departments work." We walk along a trail for a while.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Do you like this school?" I questioned.

"Sort of, but not really." He answers. Although I already know the answer to this one, I ask him.

"Does your friends like it here?" We suddenly stop and he's looking at the sky.

"No, especially my best friend hates it here."

"I see, well Ruka-pyon we just have to get through middle and high school then you can leave this place."

"Ruka-pyon? There's only one person who has ever called me that." He says looking at me. Whops, that slipped out.

"Um, you're carrying around a rabbit! That's why I called you that!"

"Oh that makes sense. You know Azumi-san, you sort of look like an old friend of mine." I stare at him for a while but then start to laugh. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never thought that you would be the first on to figure out that I'm Mikan!"

"Sakura-san! Your back! What are you doing here!? Its so good to see you!" I smile.

"Onee-chan! My partner is so mean!" I pick her up as she cried.

"This is Haru, I'm protecting her from the academy. Please don't tell anyone, my uncle doesn't even know."

"Alright Sakura-san. I promise to not tell anyone."

* * *

**Yay, review!**


End file.
